1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and composition for destroying Human Immuno Virus (HIV) and other bacterial and fungus viral forms and the present invention is directed to a related method and composition which provide lubricity, stops vaginal itching and destroys HIV. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of activated stabilized chlorine dioxide in conjunction with a phosphate compound to destroy HIV and other viral forms and wherein the phosphate compound provides stability and serves as a surfactant or nonsudsing detergent to reduce surface tension on mucosal tissues assisting in the exposure of the epithelial covering to the activated chlorine dioxide.
2. Description of Related Art
Thiols, particularly the volatile sulfur compounds such as hydrogen sulfide, methylmercaptan and dimethylsulfide, are recognized in the current literature as being major contributors to the penetration of bacterial toxins through the epithelial barrier into the underlying basal lamina and connective tissue. A. Rizzo, Periodontics, 5:233-236 (1967); W. Ng and J. Tonzetich, J. Dental Research, 63(7):994-997 (1984); M. C. Solis-Gaffar, T. J. Fischer and A. Gaffar, J. Soc. Cosmetic Chem., 30:241-247 (1979); I. Kleinberg and G. Westbay, J. Periodontal, 63(9): 768-774 (1992). The penetration of this barrier makes possible the invasion of antigenic substances such as viral and bacterial toxins and bacteria into the underlying substrate. Thus, by removing the volatile sulfur compounds and maintaining the epithelial barrier there is a reduction in the penetration capacity of antigens and microbiota (A Rizzo, Periodontics, 5:233-236 (1967); W. Ng and J. Tonzetich, J. Dental Research, 63(7): 994-997 (1984); M. C. Solis-Gaffar, T. J. Fischer and A Gaffar, J. Soc. Cosmetic Chem., 30:241-247 (1979)) as well as the destruction of the motility and the death of bacterial and viral forms.
Studies done in the mouth have demonstrated that the penetration of bacteria takes place in the presence of the volatile sulfur compounds, resulting in initiation of the inflammatory reaction including initiation of the complement cascade. I. Kleinberg and G. Westbay, J. Periodontal, 63(9): 768-774 (1992). Initiation of the inflammatory reaction and development of the complement cascade leads to an eightfold increase in the cell division or mitosis of epithelial cells in the attachment apparatus of the gingiva. W. O. Engler, S. P. Ramtiord and J. J. Hiniker, J.Periodont., 36:44-56 (1965). Because the epithelia of other orifices, and particularly vaginal epithelium, are very similar to the gingival epithelium, reactions similar to those described above for the gingival epithelium occur in all other parts of the body, as demonstrated by the occurrence of vaginitis and endometriosis of the vagina. Examples of such bacteria which may appear in any bodily orifice include Porphyromonas (formerly known as Bacteroides) gingivitis Actinobacillus actinomycetemcomitans, and Pseudomonades.
The volatile sulfur compounds are generated primarily from the polypeptide chains of the epithelial cell walls, and from the cell walls, pili, fimbrae, and flagella of microorganisms, including fungi, that are part of the normal flora of the organs of the exposed surfaces of the body. The polypeptide chains are composed of a series of amino acids including cysteine, cystine, and methionine, each of which contain sulfur side chains. The death of the microorganisms or the epithelial cells results in degradation of the polypeptide chains into their amino acid components, particularly cysteine and methionine, which then become the source of the sulfur compounds hydrogen sulfide, methylmercaptan and di-methylsulfide which alter the epithelial barrier, permitting penetration of the barrier by antigenic substances.
Penetration of the epithelial barrier by volatile sulfur compounds reduces the capacity of the tissues to protect against bacteria, virus,. fungus, and yeast forms. Tonzetich has shown, using S.sup.35 -labeled methylmercaptan, the penetration of thiol through the epitheliumr plus the basal lamina, into the underlying connective tissues where it begins degradation of collagen fibers. W. Ng and J. Tonzetich, J. Dental Research, 63(7): 994-997 (1984). In addition, it is the nature of many of the bodily orifices that they are inhabited by both pathogenic and non-pathogenic organisms. If an antibiotic is used to reduce the organisms normally present, opportunistic yeast forms and other pathogenic organisms resistant to the administered antibiotic often invade or multiply at or in the bodily orifices.
Candida species, particularly Candida albicans, are the yeasts that primarily affect the mouth and the female vagina. In the mouth, infection by Candida is called Thrush; in the vagina it is called vaginitis.
With the increase of patients having immunocompromising diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, diabetes and immunosuppressing diseases such as stress, alcoholism, etc., a progressively higher percentage of the human population is susceptible to invasion and growth of bacterial and fungal Candida organisms. In addition, such patients are susceptible to the development of conditions of leukoplakia such as oral hairy leukoplakia and leukoplakia vulvae.
In patients afflicted with diabetes, as well as familial history diabetes, the neutrophil, which is the first line defense cell against foreign antigens, has an altered 110 Dalton surface protein which reduces the capacity of the neutrophil to phagocytic bacteria by approximately 50%. R. J. Genco, T. E. Van Dyke, M. J. Levine, R. D. Nelson and M. E. Wilson, J. Dental Research, 65(12):1379-1391 (1986). As a result of the development of antibiotics, insulin, and more sophisticated methods of treating diabetes, early deaths of diabetics from infections have been prevented, resulting in a several-fold increase in the number of familial history diabetes in the population. Thus, the increased presence of the diabetes gene in the gene pool of the human race is rapidly increasing, resulting in a higher number of humans with an immunocompromised capacity. This fact in part explains why some women develop vaginitis whenever they are treated with antibiotic drugs.
Body orifices and adnexa are subject to the invasion of bacteria at a high level because of their exposure to the outside environment as well as due to the internal environment of the human body. As a result, there is a defense mechanism that is developed by the host to try to contain these organisms so that they do not kill the host by excessive growth. Unfortunately, some organisms gain an upper hand in this relationship and produce disease.
Chlorine dioxide is unstable in aqueous solutions at lower pH levels. It is produced commercially and shipped in an aqueous solution in its hydrolytic byproduct forms at 8.3 to 9.0 pH At that range there is complete retention of the chlorine dioxide hydrolyzed forms within the solution so that a shelf life of from 1-5 years may be achieved. When the pH of chlorine dioxide is lowered to 7.2 or below, chlorine dioxide begins to become activated and, in the gaseous form, it is available for reactivity with thiols, microorganisms, and organic debris in solution.
At present, there is an inadequate capacity of existing pharmaceutical drugs to control Candida infections (IADR symposium, March 1993). The severe diseases may be resistant to the commonly used drugs ketonideozole and nystatin, etc. Other synthetic drugs which are used systemically may have limited effects, and infections are resistant to treatment. Combinations of these drugs systemically and by suppositories may not always work.
In an in vitro study by the present inventor of Candida culture using the protocol of a simulated oral environment as stipulated by the Food and Drug Administration in the Federal Register, Vol. 47, No. 101 (May 25, 1982), wherein calf serum is added to the tryptic soy broth inoculated with the Candida, one ml. of the Candida culture was withdrawn and plate counted by standard techniques to determine the baseline content of the Candida population. Both a-solution and a slurry of 1 ml. paste containing 0.1% chlorine dioxide with 0.2% phosphate stabilizer plus 2 ml. of distilled water was added to the TSB broth with calf serum. Additional samples were taken at 10, 30 and 60 seconds and again plated to count the remaining Candida. It was found that at 10 seconds there was a 99+% reduction of Candida albicans using standard plate count techniques.
In a six month clinical trial by the present inventor, samples were taken from the gingival crevice of the mouth. After treatment of humans with a composition comprising 0.10% chlorine dioxide and 0.2% phosphate stabilizer, the inventor showed by means of standard plate count methods that during the period from baseline to six months, there was a statistically significant reduction of Candida albicans. This clinical trial demonstrates the capacity of a composition comprising 0.1% activated stabilized chlorine dioxide together with metallic phosphate (the latter compound acting both to stabilize the chlorine dioxide solution and also as a surfactant to break the surface tension and allow chlorine dioxide to effectively interact with the Candida albicans infection) to prevent and treat the development of a Candida infection.
Further details of the preparation and use of chlorine dioxide/phosphate compositions can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,171, issued Apr. 6, 1993 to Ratcliff, which is hereby incorporated by reference.